APH- GerIta ONE SHOT: Sky-coloured Canvas
by Hetastic Bro
Summary: Italy awakes from a long siesta from under a tree on a warm summer day. As he stands up, he spots a small figure in the distance. His clothing black, his cape flapping in the breeze with his back to him. Who could this be? Read on to find out


Italy awoke after his long siesta. He blinked his brown eyes from the bright sunlight, eventually taking in his surroundings. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun, his eyes partially adjusted, making out some of his surroundings.

A vast field of flowers, as far as his eyes can see.  
>Italy yawned and stretched, getting up from the foot of the tree he had been napping under. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. He stepped forward from under the tree, wondering how long he had been asleep there.<p>

Then, he saw it. In the distance, he spotted a small figure. Italy squinted to have a better look at the person. The small figure wore black clothing; his cape was flapping in the breeze with his back to him.

Italy started pacing slowly towards the person as if drawn to them. _He seems so familiar,_ Italy thought to himself as he made his way across the field. He felt almost nostalgic as he approached.  
>Immediately, the figure turned their head.<p>

Italy froze.

Those eyes.  
>Clear and blue as the sky above. Eyes that were kind and sincere.<br>Pale blonde hair that was slicked back, mostly concealed with a black hat.  
>It filled Italy with a strong sense of familiarity and a sudden longing sensation. His stomach churned uncomfortably. He knew who that person was.<p>

"H-Holy Rome…?" Italy choked out, nearly a whisper. HRE smiled. His gaze gentle and his smile subtle, but he also sensed distinct sadness as well.  
>"I told you I would keep my promise." He replied, still smiling.<br>Italy was merely standing a few metres away from him. He wanted to run up and embrace the small boy, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Tears welled up in his brown eyes.

"I missed you..." He exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. "I missed you so so much!"  
>"I know, Italy." HRE replied back, his smile broadening. But, his smile faltered a little, yet Italy didn't notice.<p>

"Have you been well, Italy? Able to eat pasta now?" The boy in black asked, almost jokingly.  
>"I am! And yes, I eat pasta everyday now!" Italy beamed, waving his arms about. HRE chuckled at this.<br>"Still smiling like always, I see. It fills me with joy to see you again." He expressed, with loving blue eyes. "I really love you, Italy. I really do."

"I know, Holy Rome! And I love you too. Ti amo!" The Italian man grinned widely.  
>The caped boy chuckled a bit again. He paused a moment after, his smile fell.<br>"I…I have to go now. I'm sorry." He informed sadly.

Italy's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, his huge smile deflated. All the happiness he felt, now shattered and emptying him, like a plug being pulled from a drain. He couldn't believe what he heard. The moment he had waited so long for was slipping through his fingers like sand.

"But…you can't leave now!" He nearly yelled, reaching his arm out to his childhood sweetheart.  
>"I'm sorry, Italy…" HRE hopelessly apologised, he hated to make his beloved Italy cry, he couldn't stand looking at his pained face, so he turned his back to him, hiding tears.<p>

The bright scenery around them gradually deteriorated, the light soon dimmed behind Italy. The last of the light seemed to consume HRE like the light someone would see when someone was about to go to heaven.  
>"Holy Rome, WAIT!"<br>But it was too late. No matter how much Italy reached towards his beloved, he seemed to look as he were standing farther and farther away.

Before everything vanished into oblivion, HRE turned to take one last look at Italy. He smiled that familiar smile once more to reassure Italy; a few tears glittered in the corners of those blue eyes. He mouthed a _Goodbye _as everything around Italy disappeared in mere seconds, he was then shrouded in darkness. "NOOO!"

Italy awoke abruptly; the smell of fresh paint and the familiar scent of his house were lingering in the air. His eyes were heavy, but he forced them open, preparing to take in the sight that was there to greet him.

Lifting his head, he looked around to see where he was.  
>His art studio.<br>As he regained more of his senses, he saw that he fell asleep on a canvas that displayed an incomplete painting. He eyed the large smudge on his painting, which he guessed was made when he rested his cheek on it.

The Italian brunette was still slightly puzzled about what had previously happened.  
>Then, he felt something wet on his face. Lifting his fingertips to touch his cheek, expecting it to be wet paint, he was surprised when it was more than that. They were tears.<p>

_Was I crying?_ He thought to himself. Just then he spotted a photograph pinned onto the wooden border of the painted canvas.  
>It was of a young boy dressed in black, a cape over his shoulders with a hat atop his head. Blue eyes, slicked back hair. Italy felt the tears come back again.<p>

The clear drops fell onto the canvas, leaving small, damp patches on the painting.  
>"Italy?" He whipped around, to see Germany towering over him.<br>"Italy, why are you crying?" He asked the smaller man who was sitting on a tall stool.  
>Italy quickly wiped away the tears away from his eyes and laughed a bit, making the German raise an eyebrow.<br>"I fell asleep, see." He pointed to the paint smudge on his cheek and lifted up the partially-finished painting, showing the large smudge. Germany nodded an approval.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The older man sighed, pulling him up. Italy compromised, but was still a little shaky from have slept on the stool for who knows how long. Stumbling clumsily forward, he landed in the German's chest, who in turn steadied him by supporting him by his shoulders.

"Hey, be careful, you're always such a klutz." Germany chided the dazed Italian, who looked up at the blonde man in half-relief.  
>Then he noticed something. Something he never much payed much attention to till this moment.<br>Those eyes. Clear and blue as the sky above. Pale blonde hair that was slicked back. And that blush. A light shade of pink that dusted his cheeks whenever he was embarrassed. Tears began to form again.

"-taly! Italy!" He snapped out of his train of thought and stared up at the German who was a bit annoyed by his sudden trance.  
>"You were spacing out, Italy. What's the matter?" He spied the glittering tears in the eyes of the man below him.<br>"A-Ah! Why are you crying again? Did I upset you? If so, I'm terribly sorry." Germany apologised profusely to his friend. Italy stared at him for a moment, remembering his dream. Wiping away his tears, he grinned cheerfully and wrapped his arms around the German man.

He in response embraced him back just as tightly.  
>"It's nothing, Germany. I'm just so happy to be with you!" Italy smiled brightly, burying his face in Germany's chest. The taller man just sighed and shook his head, hiding a glad smile.<br>"You are truly a strange one, Italy." He lightly chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully didn't cry too much. XD<br>Tell me what you think and I'll be writing up a funny fanfic next time! Bai~


End file.
